The Lord of Darkness
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: There's a new player in the game for who 'controls' Jump City. And this man plays for keeps. Darker Naruto. Fem Beast Boy


**AN: Here's a new story, given to me as a challenge by NarutoHaremLover. I do not own anything.**

_Chapter 1_

**Fade Out World**

We find a young man, about the age of nineteen, sitting in a luxurious chair. He is a handsome fellow. He has somewhat spiky blond hair falling down to his shoulder blades. He was wearing a pair of men's Louis Vuitton alligator skinned shoes in black. He was wearing an ebony black tuxedo with red undershirt and a black tie. He was examining a pair of black revolvers that had gold etchings on it and a red spade on the handle, like you would find on a playing card.

"They say that once you grow up, you should stop fearing childish things like the dark. The truth is, you never really let those fears go. In the deepest recess' of your mind, you still have that fear. Always waiting for the time to come to the surface and paralyze you in your worst moments."

"Now I never feared much, if anything. I saw no point in it. While most kids feared the dark, I loved it. While kids feared the boogey-man, I modeled myself after him, because he did the one thing so few have ever achieved. He has held the world in fear, even if it is the kids."

But, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Naruto Estacado. I am the son of Jakie Estacado. Now for those that knew or know of my father, you know that he only loved one woman. But she died before I was born. My father was begged by his family to move on. To let his love…Jenny…go. He couldn't. He refused to. But he decided to meet them half-way. So, he met this nice Japanese woman and they had a mutual understanding."

"She wasn't looking for love, and neither was he. But both of their families wanted them to settle down and have some kids. They married, but treated it as a partnership. They made a deal. She would name the first born and he would name the second. If there was a third, then they would do rock-paper-scissors over it. So, dear old 'mom' named me Naruto. It means maelstrom, not fishcake. The thing is, she didn't want a son, she wanted a daughter. So they tried again and she got what she wanted. "

"Dad named her…Jenny. She had fiery red hair and strange purple eyes, taking after dear, sweet 'mom'. Now I am sure you noticed my sarcasm when addressing that woman as mom. The thing is, she never earned it. She was responsible for my birth, that was it. She was always focused on my sister. I was always looked over in favor of Jenny, but I never cared. I loved her., I loved my sister. How far that love was going to go, even I don't know."

"You see, in the twilight days of my fathers reign, he knew that a rival family would kill me and Jenny so as to make sure the Estacado line ended. Our 'mother' had passed away by this point, from not being able to sleep. She became paranoid, always looking over her shoulder, not trusting friends and family. One day, she snapped. They found her hung off an old oak seemingly looking at the sunset."

"With mom gone and dad knew his time was running out, he had Butcher Joyce and Aunt Sarah take me and Jenny away from the east coast. We settled down somewhere in Nebraska. I'll tell you, living for so long in Nebraska has caused me to abhor corn. Because that's all there was. The entire fucking state covered in corn. Jenny didn't mind. She thought it was just one big corn maze."

"Two years later, we were forced to move. The enemies of the 'family' had found us. We knew it when we came home one day to find Butcher dead surrounded by the bodies of twenty men. Aunt Sarah packed our bags and we headed to Jump City. The thing is, there are diseases that can only be found on one side of the country. Me and Jenny fell ill, but recovered after a few days. Aunt Sarah wasn't so lucky. She held on for another two months, but eventually she died."

"So here we were, two kids, Jenny twelve and me thirteen, on their own, in a place we barely knew. We only had each other and I was happy with that. Jenny was scared, but I promised her that nothing would happen to her. How I wish I could've kept that promise. A few years later me and Jenny were walking home, when we were ambushed. It was some thugs from one of the top gangs. These people weren't like we were used to dealing with growing up. They had no honor."

"They said they just wanted one thing. Jenny. When they tried to take her, I fought back. I had smashed the first ones nose into his brain. I ducked under the second thugs punch and punched him in the throat. I was then hit from behind by another thug with a metal pipe. The rest beat me, forcing Jenny to watch. Then, when they had their fun, they turned to her. I couldn't move. My body was broken and I was sure I was bleeding out."

"That's when I heard 'it'. The darkness. It called to me. It promised me a way to save Jenny before those thugs could start on her. I accepted without a moments thought. I stood up, my body healed. The darkness surrounded me. It tore threw the closest guy, ripping him in half and eating his heart. His scream alerted the others. I could see the terror in their eyes. But they still charged at me. It was a massacre. But the last one, the one that held Jenny decided if he was going down, he's taking someone with him. He pulled out his gun and shot Jenny in the head."

"The darkness killed him quickly and I ran to Jenny. I remember holding her in my arms as she died. I remember how I called for help and no one came. And I remember how she told me that it wasn't my fault."

"The police came and I was arrested. I was acquitted on the grounds that I fought in self-defense and there was no way I could possibly rip those men apart. But that was a blur to me. The only thing I could see was Jenny dieing over and over again. I almost snapped, but held on because I knew those guys belonged to a gang, and I knew they'd come for me."

"I wanted revenge. I let them come to me. Let them think that they had me caged. And when they struck, I killed them all. The harbor ran red that day. But this had created a power vacuum. I had killed that entire gang down to the last man. And with the gang gone, all the others fought over the territory. The same territory I had claimed as mine. Worse, they desecrated Jenny's grave so as to try and intimidate me."

"I spent the next two years killing them all. Any and every gang that existed in Jump was killed by my hands. The darkness said that I was its favorite host out of all the others because of how well I fed it. I established my control over Jumps underground. No one opposed me. And when someone did, they 'disappeared'. Not long after my sixteenth birthday, I received word that the family back east had fallen. So, I remade it here. All the survivors came to me and joined me growing empire."

"They were ecstatic. I had eliminated all the competition before hand, allowing my men free reign. I ruled Jump for two years before the day the Teen Titans showed. And with them came a whole slew of problems. Because, if there are heroes, then there are villains. And in each fight, they destroy something. A weapons cache, my new Bentley, they even wrecked the park I had built in Jenny's memory. She always did enjoy such things. I'm close to taking matters into my own hand. And when I do, I'm going to teach everyone not to mess with me. Because, when they mess with me, they mess with the darkness." As he finished, two snake-like heads seemingly crawled from his back and hung there with menacing smiles as the area lit up with many little yellow eyes.

**AN: How'd you like it. Love it? Hate it? Review your thoughts.**


End file.
